


The Emerald Box

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Prison, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Boyd has stolen Ned’s stuff as a way to convince him to steal something for him. But when looking through the stolen stuff, Boyd finds a box with some very interesting papers in it.





	The Emerald Box

Boyd looked at the piles of valuable items. Each one reminding him of the time he spent with Ned. A different crime. A different memory. A different day in which he fell in love with Ned all over again.

But those days were over.

One of the most interesting things that Boyd had taken was a small emerald box. When Boyd opened it, he found many folded pieces of paper. He opened one.

Dearest Boyd

How is prison? Have you found new friends? Possibly a new lover? Its ok if you did. I doubt you will ever think of me as your husband again after what I did. Kirby is doing great. Aubrey and Duck are doing just fine too. I miss you so very much. I’m going to find some way to get you out of there. I promise.

-Ned

 

What was this? Ned never sent letters to him in prison. Who is Kirby? Who is Duck? Who is Aubrey? Did Ned really intend to break him out? Boyd opened another one.

Dearest Boyd

I had another dream about you. It wasn’t a nightmare like last time, it was more of a memory. I dreamt of the night when we first kissed. We looked so young and hopeful. Do you remember that night Boyd? Someday I hope to recreate it, if you can ever find the kindness to forgive me.

-Ned

Boyd kept reading. Letter after letter. Why had Ned not sent any of these?

One of the letters was in an envelope. When Boyd opened it, he saw Ned’s wedding ring inside.

My sweet, sweet Boyd.

I do not deserve the ring that you gave me all those years ago. I love you more then every material possession on earth and I would give up everything to go back in time and fix the terrible deed that I have done. Hold on to this ring. If you find someone who actually deserves your love, give it to them. I am unworthy of you.

-Ned

Boyd was in complete shock. Ned really still loved him. He regretted what he did. Boyd didn’t think Ned was capable of regret.

Boyd kept reading. Some letters were sweet. Some were sad. Others were just Ned ranting while drunk. But one stuck out the most.

Boyd.

I cannot live with the regret of what I have done to you. I ruined your life, and now it’s time for me to pay the price. Part of me wants to continue to live. Part of me wants to see you come out of prison and tell you exactly how sorry I am. But I do not deserve that. I shouldn’t be redeemed and I shouldn’t be forgiven. I’m sorry I never sent any of these letters to you. I just couldn’t risk being forgiven...

Forever yours  
-Ned

Tears streamed down Boyd’s face. Ned didn’t deserve this. Boyd was left rotting in prison because of him. Ned abandoned him and left him to get caught. But Boyd still loved him. Ned had punished himself more than Boyd ever could.

Boyd closed the box and walked out the door. He started walking in the direction of the cryptonomica.

After all, what kind of husband just abandones the person they love?

**Author's Note:**

> To continue or not to continue. That is the question.


End file.
